BW103
* Closed * * }} Curtain Up, Unova League! (Japanese: 開幕イッシュリーグ・ヒガキ大会！サトシ対シューティー！！ The League Conference Gets Underway! VS !!) is the 103rd episode of the , and the 760th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on November 22, 2012 and in the United States on March 9, 2013. Synopsis The historical beginning of the Unova League creates an adrenaline-pumping impact on both our heroes and the other competitors. The qualifying rounds begin, with Stephan, Trip, and all other rivals coming up with new strategies and oaths to beat their respective opponents. is set to battle his long-term rival, Trip. They exchange looks of determination and confidence, as a prelude to their upcoming battle. Trip sends out , while Ash, after a moments thinking, commands to face him. Ash starts with a , which is dodged by Serperior. Then, he makes a second attack using , which is countered by Serperior's . The impact sends Pikachu out of the arena, and he crashes onto the boundary wall. Pikachu is half-conscious, and Ash seems to be at a dead end... Major events * and arrive in Vertress City, where the Vertress Conference begins. * Ash, Trip, , , Stephan, and Virgil enter the Vertress Conference. * Stephan defeats Radley in his first round battle, qualifying him for the next round. * Bianca, Virgil, and Cameron begin their first round battles. * Ash begins his battle against Trip. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * Professor Juniper * Nurse Joy * Officer Jenny * Trip * * Stephan * * Virgil * Davy * Chili (flashback) * Cress (flashback) * Lenora (flashback) * Hawes (flashback) * Burgh (flashback) * Elesa (flashback) * Clay (flashback) * Skyla (flashback) * Brycen (flashback) * Roxie (flashback) * Freddy O'Martian * Katharine * Dino * Antonio * Emmanuel * Flora * Geraldo * Ramone * Manning * Kenton * Imotarō * Radley * * Ultimo * Kenō * Trainers Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international) (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Stephan's) * ( ) * ( 's) * (Virgil's) * (Virgil's) * (Radley's) * ( 's) * (Ultimo's) * (Kenō's) * (Davy's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; multiple) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; ×2) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's; multiple) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (Trainer's) * (multiple) Pokémon seen in flashbacks * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Virgil's) * (Virgil's) * (Virgil's) * (Virgil's) * (Virgil's) * (Virgil's) * ( ) * ( ) * (Cress's) * (Lenora's) * (Burgh's) * (Elesa's) * (Clay's) * (Skyla's) * (Brycen's) * (Roxie's) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * This episode begins the six-part Vertress Conference arc. * An instrumental version of is used as background music. * The characters start pronouncing Stephan's name correctly as of this episode. * In the flashback of defeating Lenora, the apron that she wore during the original scene was removed. * This is the first time in which Ash faced his main rival in a Pokémon League tournament that was not a 6-on-6 . ** This is also the first time when Ash does not call before the beginning of a League. * Freddy O'Martian's entrance by parachute at the league opening ceremony is likely a reference to the method that (as ) and supposedly made their entrance (although in reality they were portrayed by stunt doubles) at the opening ceremony of the . Errors Dub edits Link In other languages }} 103 760 760 760 760 760 760